


Weapon of Your Choice

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I blame the bunnies, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, alternative universe, mortal kombat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “You may use a weapon of your choice.” Jace told them as he stepped aside.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Mini soulmates





	Weapon of Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM prompt: Weapon - 500 words or less.
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

_Earlier that day…_

“Everything will be all right, Alexander,” Magnus hand touching his face brought pleasure to Alec, the warlock added, “My magic will keep you safe, you just need to stick to the plan.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Mags, I don’t even know why we have to do this silly thing.” Alec told to his soulmate.

“Tradition, I guess, but we can change it.” Magnus suggested as he kissed him.

“I love you, Mags.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus kissed him and then he added, “don’t worry, we will be fine, we both heal fast.”

* * *

Alec Vs. Magnus

“You may use a weapon of your choice.” Jace told them as he stepped aside.

“I already have mine, thank you.” Magnus told him as his hands sparkled with magic.

Alec took a dagger and one other powerful blade, one that would fit into his combat style.

**Round one**

Magnus looked at Alec, waiting for him to attack him, “It will be all right.” Magnus mouthed to him and Alec started to attack him, and Magnus tried to defend himself, but got hit by Alec once and fell on the floor, waiting for someone to declare that round one was over.

Jace gave him a glare, the round was far from over, the heart above him was still there.

“Do it, love.” Magnus mouthed toward his soulmate.

Alec gave him one last blow which ended round one.

**Round Two**

Alec looked at his soulmate, he sighed in relief when he saw him alive.

Alec looked above him, he noticed the heart beating, and then all he could see was the crowd staring as he landed ass first on the floor.

Alec throw a dagger toward Magnus while he was on the floor but was thrown aside as he received another blow of magic and then he was gone, and Magnus won the round.

**Round Three**

Alec was back, it shows that all he had left were two hearts like his soulmate.

“We’ll fight and end it just like I told you, love.” Magnus mouthed to him, as his soulmate nodded with understanding.

Alec ran over to strike him with a blow to the face but was stopped by magic who held him in his place as Magnus stroke again, leaving Alexander moaning on the floor with pain.

‘Let us end it, I don’t love to see you in pain, I’m tired of fighting.’ Alec heard it through the soul bond as he added, ‘Me too, love you Mags.’

‘I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec rose to his feet; the dagger was left forgotten on the floor as he reached over his soulmate and kissed him.

Magnus kissed his soulmate and holding him closer, using his magic to tie them together and not let anyone to break them apart.

**Game Over!**

“That I did not see coming.” Jace was in shock.

“They have unlimited lives,” Maia told him, and then she asked, “Do we need to kiss others too?”


End file.
